


Can't Break A Broken Heart

by Lessa334



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, beca is not okay, i'm too lazy to tag correctly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Beca nicht gegangen wäre, nachdem Jesse die Tür schloss?Was wäre, hätte sie zu weinen begonnen? (Ich bin furchtbar darin, Zusammenfassungen zu schreiben.)Findet im ersten Teil von Pitch Perfect statt, nachdem Jesse Beca sagt, dass er fertig mit ihr ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine etwas ältere Fanfiction, die ich vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe, also erwartet besser nicht zu viel, aber zwischen dem ganzen Bechloe braucht es auch mal wieder ein bisschen Jeca.

_You can try and tear me down,_  
_But it don't hurt no more,_  
_So try and wear me out,_  
_Like you've done before._  
_You've already done your worst,_  
_Torn my world apart,_  
_You can try and tear me down,  
_ _But you can't break a broken heart._

„Dann find's besser raus, ich hab nämlich die Nase voll von...Was immer das auch ist.“  
„Jesse...“  
„Ich hab's satt.“ Damit schloss er die Tür.  
Völlig perplex stand Beca regungslos da, den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Sie war fassungslos. Fassungslos über das, was soeben geschehen war. Es war genau das eingetreten, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Nur aus diesem Grund war sie nicht schon früher persönlich zu ihm gegangen, sondern hatte ihm anstelle dessen nur Nachrichten hinterlassen: Aus Angst, genau das zu hören.  
Dass er fertig mit ihr war. Dass sie es kaputt gemacht hatte, so wie sie es immer tat. Dass es keine Versöhnung zwischen ihnen geben würde. Und das schlimmste an allem war, dass sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein konnte. Weil er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.  
Das war es, was ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf schoss: Weil es allein ihre Schuld war. Und sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn von sich gestoßen hatte, und das mehrmals. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die sich bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht einmal das hatte eingestehen können.  
Es gab nichts zu beschönigen: Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die sie für all das verantwortlich machen konnte. Und das war sie selbst.  
Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Tag, an dem auch Jesse ging. Sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, oder vielleicht, vielleicht hatte sie es auch nur gehofft, dass es schon so bald sein würde.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort stand, ohne irgendetwas zu tun. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise wirklich zu verstehen, was passiert war, doch als sie wieder bei klarem Verstand war, nutzte sie diesen nicht. Stattdessen begann sie zu weinen.  
Es war ein stilles weinen. Kein solches mit Schluchzen oder ähnlichen Dingen. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte wortlos in die Leere, während ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterrollte. Doch sie spürte nichts. Da war kein Schmerz. Nur diese furchtbare Leere, die einen umbrachte. Die Unfähigkeit, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Vielleicht war es auch schlichte Willenlosigkeit. Aber allen Dingen voran, war es Aufgeben.  
Und genau diese Leere, die sie in diesem Moment spürte, brachte sie dazu, zu weinen, obwohl sie sich ihr ganzes Leben verzweifelt gegen genau das gewehrt hatte: Weil es ihr egal war.  
Weil es dir egal wird, was mit dir passiert, wenn so oft so sehr an deine Gefühlen herumgezerrt wurde. Weil du dich daran gewöhnst. Denn du kannst kein Herz brechen, das bereits gebrochen ist.  
Also bleibt da nur diese Leere. Du spürst keinen Schmerz. Du spürst absolut gar nichts. Und vielleicht ist das das schlimmste daran.

Nach einiger Zeit, ließ sie sich an der weißen Wand des Gangs auf den Boden sinken. Sie weinte noch immer und es schien nicht so, als würde sie in naher Zukunft damit aufhören können.  
So saß sie lange da: Die Knie angewinkelt, die Arme schlaff zur Seite hängend und das Make-up verwischt, während sie schweigend die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarrte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und zum ersten mal seit Langem hilflos.  
Es musste wohl einige Zeit vergangen sein, denn nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie, wie sich Jesse's Zimmertür öffnete. Er bemerkte sie nicht sofort, doch als er sie sah, war er leicht verwirrt.  
Unsicher, was er tun sollte, sah er sie an. „Beca?“, fragte er vorsichtig, doch sie gab keine Antwort. Sie würdigte ihm noch nicht einmal eines Blickes, sondern starrte weiter vor sich hin.  
„Beca?“, fragte er erneut, diesmal energischer. Als sie auch dieses mal nichts sagte, ging er zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden. „Beca, was machst du hier?“ Nun sah sie endlich zu ihm auf und es erschrak ihn, wie sie aussah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, sodass man unmöglich übersehen konnte, dass sie geweint hatte. Und wie sehr sie geweint haben musste. Doch was ihm am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war das, was in ihrem Blick lag. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was es war, nur, dass es ihm Angst machte. Er hatte ihre Augen noch nie so tot gesehen.  
Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als sie ihn plötzlich am Hemd packte, zu sich hinunter zog und umarmte. Er war so überrumpelt, dass er ein wenig nach vorne fiel.  
Selbst wenn er sie hätte loslassen wollen, hätte er es nicht gekonnt, weil sie ihn zu fest hielt. Sie klammerte sich mit den Fingern an der Rückseite seines Hemdes fest, während sie zitternd wieder zu weinen begann. Doch diesmal begann sie dabei jämmerlich zu schluchzen und es machte ihm Angst, weil ihm in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass Beca überhaupt nicht okay war, und weil er zum ersten mal nicht die Beca vor sich hatte, die er kannte.  
Sie weinte in seine Schulter und er ließ sie, während er sie einfach festhielt. Er sagte nichts. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Nicht in diesem Moment.  
So saßen sie lange da, bis sie sich langsam beruhigte und die Tränen aufhörten zu fallen. Irgendwann ließ sie ihn los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte sie. „Nein“, meinte er hastig, legte die Hand an ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Ich will, dass du dich nie wieder dafür entschuldigst, dass du deine Gefühle zeigst“, meinte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. „Okay?“ Sie nickte stumm.  
Eine weile lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, bis Jesse schließlich zu sprechen begann. „Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hä-“  
„Nein“, unterbrach nun Beca ihn. „Wenn ich dir versprechen soll, dass ich mich nie wieder dafür entschuldige, meine Gefühle zu zeigen, musst du mir versprechen, dass du dich nie wieder für etwas entschuldigst, das meine Schuld ist. Das wäre, als würde ich dir ein Messer in der Bauch rammen und du entschuldigst dich dafür, dass mein Shirt jetzt voller Blut ist.“ Er erwiderte zunächst nichts darauf, weil es ihm egoistisch vorkam, ihr allein die Schuld an allem zu geben. Er hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.  
„Du solltest reinkommen“, meinte er schließlich und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „In meinem Zimmer können wir reden. Okay?“ Wieder nickte sie. Jesse stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, um sie hochzuziehen.  
Da Benji zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht da war, hatten sie das Zimmer für sich allein. Beca ließ sich wortlos auf sein Bett fallen, was sie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie beste Freunde gewesen waren, schon öfters getan hatte, und er genauso bei dem ihren. Er tat es ihr gleich, und einige Zeit verstrich, in welcher sie einfach nur schweigend dasaßen. Irgendwann begann Jesse zu sprechen.  
„Beca...“, fing er an. „Du weißt, dass...“ Er brach ab. „Ich meine, wenn du reden willst. Über...alles. Dann höre ich zu. Das weißt du doch, oder?“ Beca nickte stumm. „Also...Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass es nicht nur einen alleinigen Grund für das auf dem Gang gab.“ Sie zuckte bloß die Schultern. „Ist doch nicht wichtig.“  
„Doch, das ist es Beca“, gab er zurück. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass du mit mir darüber sprechen musst.“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht“, murmelte sie. „Ich meine doch, klar. Mehr oder weniger schon, aber...Ach keine Ahnung.“ Sie machte eine Pause, und Jesse ließ sie ihr. „Ich meine, früher war ich anders. Ich war nicht...so.“  
Er fragte nicht nach, was sie mit „so“ meinte, aus Angst sie würde wieder abblocken.  
„Ich war immer die Neutrale. Die, zu der alle kamen, wenn sie Probleme hatten, selbst wenn wir vielleicht gar nicht befreundet waren. Ich war immer die, mit der niemand ein Problem hatte, auch wenn das heute schwer zu glauben ist.“ Sie schluckte. „Aber die Leute sind...irgendwie undankbar, weißt du? Ich habe immer sehr viel für alle getan. Ich habe ihnen aus schweren Zeiten geholfen, ihre Probleme zu meinen Problemen gemacht, damit sie nichts alleine durchstehen mussten. Mich immer darum gekümmert, regelmäßig nachzufragen, wie es ihnen geht. Und, ich meine, es hat ja funktioniert. Manche von diesen Leuten wurden...wieder glücklich. Aber sobald sie es einmal waren, haben sie vergessen, wer ihnen dabei geholfen hat. Und sind gegangen.“ Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren. „Das schlimme war aber nicht das. Das schlimme war, dass sie immer wieder zurückgekommen sind. Ich meine, kaum einer sagt dir je endgültig „Leb wohl“. Und so lief es irgendwie darauf hinaus, dass ich mich zwar immer noch um alle gekümmert habe, mir aber immer wieder gesagt habe, dass ich damit aufhören muss. Weil es einen kaputt macht, verstehst du? Du kannst kannst auf Dauer keine Leute retten, wenn du dich selbst nicht retten kannst. Und das konnte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war.“ Erneut machte sie eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es macht einen kaputt, wenn du alles für die Leute tust, und sie halten das für selbstverständlich. Sie behandeln dich, wie sie wollen, weil sie immer davon ausgehen, dass du sowieso bei ihnen bleibst. Weil du „viel zu sozial“ bist, um sie einfach im Stich zu lassen. Und es ist wahr. Ich meine, ich habe es auch nie geschafft, manche Menschen einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, weil sie mir zu viel bedeutet haben. Aber wenn dir Menschen immer mehr bedeuten, als du ihnen, wird das irgendwann zum Problem. Du fragst alle, wie es ihnen geht, aber keiner fragt dich. Du hilfst allen, durch schwere Zeiten, aber keiner hilft dir. So ist das eben“, meinte sie. „Es endete damit, dass ich zu Hause beinahe an meinen Tränen verreckte, während ich immer noch für alle die Problemlöserin spielte. Weil ich diese Menschen viel zu sehr gebraucht habe.“ Beca schluckte. Es schien, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. „Das ging so, bis ich Vierzehn war.“ Sie atmete ein paar mal aus und ein, bevor sie weitersprach. „Dann wurden mir Depressionen diagnostiziert. Meine Noten wurden schlechter, mein soziales Verhalten...sagen wir fragwürdig. Und mir wurde alles egal. Außer den verdammten Anderen und du glaubst mir gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich dafür gehasst habe und es immer noch tue. Das heißt, ich saß dort, depressiv und innerlich total am zerbrechen und niemanden hat es gekümmert. Und so bin ich...so geworden“, meinte sie. „Man wird kalt, wenn man schlechte Zeiten alleine überstehen muss, Jesse.“  
Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Jedenfalls habe ich irgendwann angefangen, mich einfach von Menschen fernzuhalten. Voll und ganz. Es hat ein wenig geholfen. Es ging mir nie gut, aber immerhin nicht mehr schlecht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich mir geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen zu brauchen. Es hat auch ziemlich gut funktioniert, eigentlich.“ Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Und dann kommst du und wirfst diesen scheiß Plan über den Haufen.“ Sie lächelte schwach. Er sah sie wortlos an. „Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist“, sagte sie. „Ich kam nicht damit klar. Und ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich di-“ Sie brach ab. „So eine Scheiße“, murmelte sie. „Was meinst du?“, fragte Jesse, weil er nicht wusste, was sie damit sagen wollte.  
Sie antwortete nicht. Und dann tat sie das einfachste auf der Welt: Sie küsste ihn. Einfach so.  
Es kam so überraschend für ihn, dass er zunächst gar nicht realisierte, was geschah, doch als er es verstand, zog er sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich.  
Es war die Art von Kuss, die dir buchstäblich den Atem raubt. Und wenn du später darüber nachdenkst, bist du dir nicht sicher, ob du ihn überhaupt zurück willst.


End file.
